


Pink skirts

by kehlani



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, fragile masculinity, jealous hyunjin say some shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kehlani/pseuds/kehlani
Summary: The first time he sees it he’s shocked, the second time it’s confusing, and the third, he wants to know why Jeongin is wearing a plaid skirt on the dorm.





	Pink skirts

**Author's Note:**

> my english is not my first language so i apologize if there's any grammar mistake;; comments are very appreciated!! My twitter is @qianrenjun need more stay mutuals!!

The first time he sees it he’s _shocked_ , his brain unable to form any sort of coherent answer to it. However he acts nonchalantly and promises the younger not to tell anyone about it and brushes it off as if it wasn’t big deal, the least he wanted was to upset him.

The second time it’s confusing, one because he cannot act as if this was a one time thing or mistake, and second because he can’t stop thinking about how good he looked. It takes him a while to remove those thoughts from his head, pushing them back simply because he thought they were wrong.

They don't talk about the incidents over the course of the weeks, and with the preparations and exhaustion that were drawn from a new comeback, he had honestly forgotten about it, thinking of it more as a type of anecdote, even though he wouldn’t dare to tell this to any of his group mates.

 

It was an incredibly humid day the third time it happens. They had all been perfectioning their new choreographies for hours, completely unaware of the clock, and after falling one after another on the cold practise rooms they could tell it was probably enough for the day, even though they were still gonna stay some more.

Jeongin was the first to leave, reasoning he had to study for an upcoming test as well as wanting to get some sleep to be in top condition, no one confronted him, as half of them were also students and understood all the burden that came with keeping up with both things.

Before making sure and asking if anyone else was leaving, in which they all groaned they were gonna be at least an hour more just in case, the younger of the group left, tiredly and sweaty grabbing his stuff to head to the dorms.

Hyunjin followed probably some minutes after, realizing his exhaustion wasn’t gonna leave and he had started to drain the song after hearing it on loop for 5 hours straight. He collected his things and calmly walked to the dorms, letting the cold night air brush his sweaty bangs and helping him cool off a little.

 

When he arrived he spotted the apartment oddly quiet, which probably meant Jeongin had gone to sleep already, he decided to go for a fast shower and then go to sleep as well, not even in the mood to grab anything to eat.

It was when he entered their shared bedroom that he saw it again.

Jeongin was checking himself in the mirror, happy smile showing his dimples and brackets, a plaid school uniform skirt paired  with some matching high thighs. It made something in Hyunjin stomach twist.

The younger was quick to react, sitting on his bed and covering with the blankets as usual waiting for the other to leave, act like he saw nothing and keep on going with his life as he had done before, except this time he didn’t. Instead he came closer, letting his bag fall on the door and sitting on the bed, looking at the other.

No words were coming out of him, Hyunjin thought of what  to really say, because it was not his place to interfere with the younger private life but also they were friends, shared a room and a group together, of course he would want to know some things.

Jeongin just looked at his lap nervously, fidgeting with the sleeves of his frilly sweater, not daring to look up, before he could even speak up the older just interrupted.

“Since when?”

It was a straightforward question, something that had been sitting on his mind after the second time he saw him. Jeongin dared to look for a fraction of a second to Hyunjin’s face to spot some sort of reaction before he speak up.

“Since before our debut… maybe 5 months earlier than that”

His voice was small, scared almost, and Hyunjin feared he was coming off as judgmental and mean, because he  would have never judge the younger for his choices or preferences, he just wanted him to trust him.

He held Jeongin hand and caressed it slowly with his thumb, reassuring him to keep on going.

The younger left a breath he didn’t knew he was holding when he spotted their intertwined hands, realizing there was no judgement here, just clear curiosity.

“It all started last year, Minho jokingly said I would look so good with a skirt on after we watched one of Twice’s mv's, he kept pestering me about it until I let him make me wear one. I didn’t expect to like it as much but I ended up doing it… He doesn’t know any of this though, it was just a joke then”

Hyunjin nods, because he understands where Jeongin is coming from, and wants to make him know he support it and that is completely normal, he wished he could voice it out as easily.

“It doesn’t gross you out right? I identify myself as a boy, but I like girls clothing, soft cute looking clothes.. is it weird?”

He could spot the tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes, and he caressed them with his thumb before they could fall, making Jeongin smile at the gesture.

“It’s not weird dummy, and even if you identified as a girl it still wouldn't be weird. Besides i’ve never seen anyone look more beautiful with skirts on, you were glowing” he said with a light chuckle.

Jeongin threw his arms around his neck and let his body fall on top of the older, hugging him firmly, Hyunjin caressed his back reasurringly, whispering _how beautiful he was_ , or _how good he looked_ sweetly in his ear, the younger almost purring at the compliments.

 

 

If you asked Hyunjin months ago if he had expected to be buying girls clothes together with his best friend, he wouldn’t have believed, the situation still surreal to him.

Because it was Jeongin, his brain had automatically accepted any outcome the younger would have putted him through, admitting he had always had a softer spot on him.

However part of him still felt it was wrong. Because blue is for boys, and pink for girls right? Part of him wanted to scold and tell Jeongin that buying skirts or heels was wrong, that boys have to be masculine, and strong and not apply gloss on their lips like Jeongin did. And every time those thoughts hit him he hated them, he hated growing up thinking boys didn’t cry, and he hated feeling as if he was committing a crime every time he thought how beautiful the younger looked.

He knew others judged them as well, the dirty looks the cashier gave them, even other women on the store, it made his stomach twist, it made him want to hold the shorter hand and run away from there, take all those ideas away and live like usual, not having to experience the irritation he felt whenever someone commented something under their breath for Jeongin to hear.

And in all honestly that was the worst part, Jeongin feelings getting hurt, he knew he could take many things, many dirty looks, he could even deal with the unconformity of it all, but he could never ignore how the younger gripped his hands, bit his lower lip until it was uncomfortably bleeding and hided his glossy eyes behind his long bangs.

Wherever this happened he made sure to remind him how beautiful and pretty he was.

And perhaps, every time they were alone in the room, Jeongin gracefully turning around and smiling in the cute clothes they had bought, then it felt all was right, as how it always should have been.

 

 

Hyunjin must accept he doesn’t hate this as much as he thought he should. He even finds himself looking for new things to gift Jeongin, things that will make him smile and laugh, will make him show off his dimples and his pretty bracket smile. And is then when he realizes it’s past a friendly gesture, he _might have a crush_ on Jeongin.

It doesn’t shock him much this time, the idea of having a crush on the younger had crossed his mind a few times, masking it all behind friendly skinship, his heart beated faster wherever they were together or when the younger initiated such skinship, which was something rare on him. It made him feel special, and sometimes selfish, not wanting to share that, or his secret with anyone else.

 

However that selfishness took the worst of him in some cases.

They were practising on the practise room as usual, limbs tired and sweaty after hours of trying to perfect a stubborn dance move, and he could feel Jeongin staring at him through the mirror. All in, they made eye contact a few times which the younger responded with a cheeky grin instead of turning away, it made Hyunjin heart beat faster.

When the choreographer decided it was time for a longer break, as they were starting to slow down, Hyunjin grabbed Jeongin by the arm and pulled him to the side of the practise room, away from the prying ears of the others.

“What’s wrong with you today baby?” The pet name falling easily from his lips as he was trying to regain his breath back.

The younger gave him a lopsided cheeky smile and approached him, tiptoeing slightly so he was whispering on his ear.

“I’m wearing a skirt under my sweats”

Hyunjin doesn’t have time to react before he feels his blood boil and angers rise to him as he's shouting his lungs out to the younger. He feels wrong, this feels weird and out of place, as this isn’t between them, they aren’t alone on the room or buying clothes, they’re practising with everyone else, everyone else could _see_ and _know_.

“Why would you do that?! That’s so disgusting!! You want everyone to see that?!”

The whole room becomes silent, everyone snapping to look at both of them with shock, it’s rare to see Hyunjin yell, but much rarer to see him yell at the younger.

Jeongin covers his mouth as tears start to fall like hot droplets on his now reddened cheeks, and before the older can say something he runs out of the practise room, out of everyone sight.

The air is tense and the atmosphere is awkward, Minho is the one who approaches Hyunjin dragging him out of the room to talk, Chan orders everyone else to go back to practise, trying to get everyone’s mind out of the incident.

 

“Okay so mind telling me what happened right there?”

Hyunjin palms were sweating, he didn’t mean to yell at the younger, he didn’t mean to make him cry at all, but he hadn’t realized how pissed he was until it was too late.

“I don’t know… I got jealous I guess”

“Jealous of?” Minho asked curiously, taking in Hyunjin defeated expression.

“There’s this secret between us and I thought he was gonna tell everyone and, I don’t know I wanted to protect him and also keep it only between us and I’m so selfish oh my god I don’t deserve someone as sweet as him”

He breaks down in loud sobs as Minho slowly caress his back, trying to comfort him.

Hyunjin decides to stay behind that day on the practise room while everyone else heads home, deciding he doesn’t deserve to rest, he deserve to dance until his legs give out and he’s panting painfully.

 

 

If he was being completely honest he had expected their fight to last down a few days, eventually they would talk it out and he would apologize, however it had been a week, and Jeongin had refused to stay alone with him. Avoiding any chance of conversation or blatantly ignoring him when the older tried to talk to him.

It was frustrating and Hyunjin could feel his patience running low with each passing day.

Deciding to finally ask Minho for help, as the older could set something up and leave them both alone at the dorms to talk things out. He knew wherever Minho proposed something, he could get away with it.

Minho just dragged Chan to invite everyone out, except Jeongin who was napping at the room and Hyunjin who apparently wasn’t feeling well.

Chan groaned but eventually gave in to the dancer’s request, not being able to deny anything the other asked, Hyunjin suspected something was going on, but brushed it off as he decided to focus extrictly on his plan.

 

It took some hours for the younger to actually wake up and head outside, confused as to why no one was home except Hyunjin who was at the sofa looking at him. Before he could go back to hide in the room the older grabbed him and pulled him onto the sofa with him, the younger resisting slightly, refusing to look at his face.

 “Please listen to me will you? I apologize okay, I don’t know what got into me”

 “I’m so disgusting am I not? So stop touching me”

 Jeongin said while trying to free from the older touch, hot tears falling from his eyes once again, making him hide his face on his hands as he sobbed loudly.

Hyunjin held him tight against his body, caressing the top of his head and surprisingly Jeongin hid into the older neck, tears staining his shirt, he craved his touch, he hadn’t realize how much he had missed him until he was on his arms, feeling warm and safe.

The taller kept whispering sweet words until Jeongin visibly relaxed, his face and eyelashes stained wet, as he looked directly onto the other eyes.

“Don’t you think I’m disgusting for wearing these clothes?”

His voice broke halfway and he was fighting the tears back, Hyunjin heart broke at the sight, he made him feel this way, his dumb insecurities had made him breakdown and hurted the person he never wanted to hurt, he hated himself for it.

Hyunjin cleaned the tears that menaced to fall from his glossy eyes and rested his face on the younger collarbones, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent he liked so much.

“No, I think you’re the most beautiful person i’ve ever laid my eyes on, and definitely you look the best with any type of clothes you wear”

Jeongin laughed, loud and sincere, before playfully pushing the other on the shoulder, cheeks red and embarrassed.

They stared at each other silently, hearts beating rapidly. Hyunjin cupped the younger face and he leaned into the touch, humming contently to it, he broke the distance between them and left a chaste kiss on the younger lips, pouring all his feeling onto the kiss.

Jeongin opened his eyes before smiling once again, his eyes now becoming little crescents, and Hyunjin leaned to kiss him again, more deep this time, tasting the saltiness of the tears on his mouth. The younger hummed softly into the kiss, bringing his arms around the older neck.

They pulled away a little breathless and Jeongin hid his face on the older chest, flushed red till the tip of his ears. They stayed like that, enjoying each other warmth and presence, feeling the moment in

Hyunjin pulled the younger face up again and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“I love you Yang Jeongin”

Jeongin chuckled and bit his lower lip, hiding the big smile forming on his face.

“I love you too Hwang Hyunjin”

 

  

When Minho came back in with the others, he spotted the pair tangled together and sleeping on the sofa, he smiled at the sight and layed a blanket over them.

Going back to his shared room with Chan, the older was working on his computer as usual, not sparing a glance at him.

“Do you know what happened between them?” He said while still looking at the screen and typing out presumably some lyrics to use in the future.

“Channie when they’re ready they’ll you, for now let them figure them out themselves”

Chan hummed and Minho brought himself closer, softly pecking his cheek and resting his head on his shoulder, turning to softly whisper at his ear.

“Wanna see how I look in the new skirt I bought Chris?”

 He swore he had never turned off his computer faster.

  
  



End file.
